


Ferris Wheel

by Are_Words_Enough



Series: Miles To Go [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, M/M, Polyamory, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Liam catches sight of a ferris wheel from the road as they continue their trek towards Portland and the four (Theo, Liam, Brett and Nolan) stop to spend a night among the spectacle and flashing lights of a carnival. Something’s happening between these two couples that is going to need to be acknowledged soon.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Series: Miles To Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see a lot more in this series off and on. I'm having a lot fun with concept. <3

Theo pulled the truck into park among the sea of cars that had taken over the field. As an impromptu parking lot, it was kind of rough finding a spot he could actually fit his Tundra into, but eventually he found something towards the back. The way Liam’s eyes had sparkled when he saw the ferris wheel had forced him to agree to stop.

They all hopped out of the truck, snug in their jackets against the crisp winter air. Liam bounced towards the entrance and the rest of them did their best to keep up, their breath visible in the air as they chased after him. They finally caught up to him at the entrance booth where he held out a paper bracelet for each of them. Apparently, Liam expected them all to go on a lot of rides.

“I could have paid for myself.” Theo said as he cringed at the price listed for one of the bracelets.

“This was my idea! Besides it comes with game tickets and a concession discount!” Liam grinned.

“Game tickets?” Brett arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah, they said there’s a booth inside that gives them out.”

“Game tickets.” Brett looked at Theo, it was a challenge, not a statement.

“Lead the way, little wolf.” Theo gestured into the carnival.

Liam gave him an impish smile before bounding off again. They had an easier time keeping up with him, eventually finding the booth that was mentioned earlier. One by one they had their wristbands punched and were each handed a wad of tickets.

“Uh, here, I’m actually kind of hungry.” Nolan handed his tickets to Brett.

Liam excitedly shoved his tickets into Theo’s hands before grabbing Nolan and heading off toward the smell of fried everything and sugar. Nolan clearly wasn’t ready to be yanked along as he stumbled after the excited werewolf. Theo and Brett chuckled at the sight of their boyfriends running off together.

“I hope they have fried pickles!” Liam’s shout could be heard just above the noise of the crowd.

“So, where do we start?” Theo nudged Brett as he looked down the row of carnival games.

“How about that one?” Brett nodded towards a booth a few feet away.

Theo looked it over as they approached. There were round wooden baskets tilted towards them and basketballs lined up on the counter closest to them. At the end of the booth a father was cheering on his son as he tried to get the ball into one of the baskets, but it bounced out every time.

“Seems easy enough.” Theo shrugged.

Brett chuckled, “You’ve never been to a carnival before, have you?”

“Never really got the chance.” Theo wondered what was so funny.

“Well, there’s a first for everything.”

Brett wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him up to the booth. They greeted the man running it and exchanged tickets for three tosses each. Brett smiled and encouraged Theo to go ahead and take his shots first. One. Two. Three. Each toss bounced right out of the basket.

“Tough luck.” Brett shrugged 

“Let’s see you do better.” Theo grumbled and gestured to the basket.

Brett picked up one of the basketballs spinning it between his fingers, trying to get a feel for how inflated it was. He carefully lined up his shot and tossed it. It gave two little bounces before popping out of the front of the basket. Theo clapped sarcastically.

Brett picked up another ball, going through the same motions before tossing it. This time he put a little bit of spin on it as he threw it. The ball hit the lip of the basket just barely bouncing upwards before settling inside. The game attendant took the ball out and held up one finger counting Brett’s points, if he could get the next one in he’d be able to grab a medium prize.

“How did you--”

Brett held a finger to his lips, shushing Theo who crossed his arms and glared. The taller boy lined up another shot and tossed the ball. He watched nervously as the ball threatened to roll out of the front of the basket, but it ended up settling in.

“What’ll it be?” The attendant gestured to several stuffed animals pinned up on one of the walls.

Brett pointed to a stuffed bear holding a heart and the man pulled it down for him. It was cheaply made, but that was to be expected. It was still kind of cute. He hoped Nolan would like it.

Theo started to tear off more tickets to go again, but Brett pulled him away, “It’s rigged Raeken.”

“Rigged?” Theo squinted at him.

“Yeah, they over inflate the balls and the baskets are set at an angle that makes it almost impossible for the ball to actually land inside.”

“What the hell is the point of that?”

“To keep your money.”

“What about that one?” Theo gestured to another booth.

“They’re all rigged one way or another.” Brett shrugged.

“How am I supposed to get one of those for Liam?” He gestured to the bear under Brett’s arm.

“Cheat.” Brett let his wolf eyes gleam for just a moment.

Theo grinned and looked around at the different booths. He grabbed Brett’s shoulder and turned him towards a game that involved climbing up a rope ladder that was precariously attached by a single rope at either end. A woman was trying to climb one of the ladders and as soon as she moved her leg to the next rung, the whole thing flipped and she dropped onto the mat below.

“Good choice.” Brett smiled.

They walked up and handed over tickets for one try each. Theo went first, carefully trying to assess the stability of the ladder and made a small misstep halfway up. A few folks had gathered and were cheering him on for having gotten as far as he did. He got up, brushed himself off and waved Brett over to take a turn.

Brett took his time, carefully balancing his way up the ladder, when he reached the top and rang the bell before falling. The attendant asked if he wanted to claim a prize or go double or nothing for something bigger. He said he’d go double or nothing, but only after Theo gave it another shot.

They both handed in a set of tickets for another try and this time Theo took things slower. Brett smiled as Theo made his way to the top and rang the bell. When the attendant offered him double or nothing, Theo pointed to a stuffed wolf in the lowest row of prizes, grinning when the attendant handed it to him.

Brett was up again and deftly managed the ladder climb, ringing the bell a bit faster this time. When asked, he picked out a fairly large stuffed bear that had heart patterns on it. As the two of them stepped away from the booth, the crowd they’d drawn the attention of started trying and failing at the game.

“Hey,” Brett stopped Theo and held out the larger bear, “welcome to your first carnival Raeken.”

“You sure you don’t want to give this to Nolan?” Theo was hesitant to take it.

“I’m sure.” Brett winked, “But don’t go giving this guy to Liam. I won him for you.”

Theo smiled, and took the bear, giving it a test hug. When he looked back up, Brett was smiling back. Theo let Brett wrap an arm around him and guide him down the lane of games. Brett explained exactly how each one was trying to cheat them out of their tickets. Theo leaned against Brett’s side and enjoyed the bit of warmth between them as they walked along.

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Liam asked.

Nolan was still chewing the bite of battered and fried hotdog stuffed pickle on a stick. It was actually kind of good, maybe? He wasn’t really sure what to think of it.

Nolan finally swallowed, “It’s... different.”

Liam had dragged him from booth to booth buying something from each. Now they had four paper trays in front of them as they sat side by side at a little table. Liam didn’t seem to mind eating after him, so he didn’t really give it a second thought either as they shared their food and drinks.

“Well, what’s your favorite?” Liam raised an eyebrow at him.

“These” Nolan gestured to what he thought Liam said were deep fried oreos.

Liam smiled and pushed the tray towards him, “Then they’re all yours.”

“Thanks.”

Nolan blushed a little. He liked this bouncy excited version of Liam. Honestly, he reminded him of a puppy and Nolan found that completely adorable.

“If there’s something else you want to try I can go grab it.” Liam offered.

“No, this is good.” Nolan chuckled, “This is perfect actually.”

They poked at the food a bit more, passing things back and forth. Even though Liam said the oreos were all his, he still shared them when he noticed Liam kept eyeing them. Nolan wasn’t hungry anymore anyway.

“So, what’s it like?” Liam asked out of nowhere.

“What’s... what like?” Nolan crinkled his eyebrows together, wondering what Liam was getting at.

“Dating someone so tall?”

“Oh, um... hmmm...” Nolan hadn’t really given it any specific thought before.

“It is weird kissing him?”

“No.” Nolan laughed, “The hugs are extra nice though.”

“How?” Liam seemed genuinely curious.

“I guess,” Nolan shrugged, “I like my face being basically chest level and he always smells so good.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Liam chuckled.

Nolan shivered a little in the cold and Liam pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist. He let his head rest on Liam’s shoulder while the werewolf finished the last of the food one handed. He liked being close to him almost as much as Brett. Or maybe just as much? It was still kind of confusing.

Liam picked up the last deep fried oreo and bit off half of it. After a moment, he held the other chocolate drizzled half up to Nolan's mouth. Nolan looked at it for a moment before leaning forward and taking the bite, his lips grazing Liam’s fingers. He wasn’t hungry, but he couldn’t turn Liam’s adorable offer down.

“Alright, I’m gonna get Theo some cotton candy. I don’t think he’s ever had it before.” Liam started gathering their trash together.

“Can we wait just a couple more minutes? I want to let my food settle.” Nolan put a hand on Liam’s leg.

“Just a couple minutes. I still wanna get some rides in.”

Nolan stayed there, leaned against Liam who’s hand was still firmly wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes for a bit, enjoying the feeling of being pulled against him. He smiled again when he felt Liam’s head rest against his own.

* * *

Brett and Theo had worked their way through the rest of their tickets by the time Liam and Nolan caught back up with them. Brett had started giving his prizes away to kids who’d been losing at the games and as much as Theo thought it would be great to give Liam a whole pile of stuffed animals, he realized it would be kind of silly to drag them all along for the rest of the road trip. Plus as much as he hated to admit it, the excited and wonder filled looks from the kids and the grateful relief of the parents felt nice when they were direct at them. In the end, they only kept their first three prizes.

Liam came over with a big cloud of cotton candy in hand and Nolan held a couple of tall paper cups. Liam and Nolan hugged onto Theo and Brett and Nolan turned his face away from Brett’s chest to wink at Liam before the two shared a chuckle. Theo just shrugged to Brett who shrugged back, neither sure what the chuckle was about.

“We made sure to put those tickets to good use.” Brett grinned as he tried to hand the little heart-holding bear to Nolan.

Nolan gave him one of the steaming cups before taking the little bear, “Awww, he’s cute.”

“Glad you like it.” Brett leaned down to kiss Nolan’s forehead, “And what’s this?” He gestured with the mug.

“Hot chocolate, thought we could share one.”

Theo handed the little wolf to his little wolf, “And this one’s for you.”

“What about that one?” Liam waved the cotton candy towards the bigger heart covered bear.

“It’s mine.” Theo glanced over to Brett and smirked.

“You’re not supposed to win prizes for yourself.” Liam squinted at him.

“I didn’t. Someone,” Theo gently nudged Brett, “won him for me. And made me promise to keep it.”

Liam shrugged, “I’ll allow it.”

Liam looked between Brett and Theo. They were all smiles. He wondered if maybe he should have stuck around for the games, but that would have meant missing out on treating Nolan to new foods and their little bit of snuggling at the end of their ‘meal’. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves which made Liam even more glad he suggested they stop for the carnival and less worried about the dent it had put in his Christmas money.

“Let’s put these in the truck.” Theo waggled his bear a little.

“Oh, here.” Nolan handed him the other steaming cup.

“Thanks.”

Theo sipped at the hot chocolate as he headed back towards the entrance, assuming the rest of them would follow and they did. Liam caught up to him and waved the cotton candy in his face until he took a mouthful of it. Theo stopped mid stride and snatched another mouthful of the sugary fluff. The others caught the look of surprise and delight on his face as he basically stole the whole thing from Liam who just laughed.

Once their stuffed animals were safely tucked away, they headed back into the carnival. They worked their way past the games and the food to the area with rides. Liam pointed out one that was just a tall tower that lifted up four seats slowly before dropping them back to the ground in an instant.

He grabbed the nearest hand and dragged them over with him. The hand had been Nolan’s but he had grabbed Brett, who grabbed Theo and the whole chain of them ended up in line together. After just a couple minutes of waiting they were being strapped in and Nolan looked incredibly worried.

As they raised into the air, Liam and Theo each held one of his hands while Brett looked over from the end making sure he was ok. Nolan squeezed their fingers with a vice grip, nervous about both the height and the upcoming drop. It loosened a little once they got to the top and could take in the view. The carnival sat among some pretty thick trees and in the distance there was a lake that looked like it had been frozen over. The people milling about below looked like ants.

“Wow, it’s... amazing.” Nolan’s words puffed out in white clouds as his breath froze in the air.

“Yeah, it’s my second favorite part.” Liam said.

“What’s the first?”

Their seats shifted and Liam smiled, “This.”

Suddenly, they were falling. Nolan hadn’t been prepared for it and neither had Theo who instinctively grabbed onto Brett’s knee. Nolan screamed while Liam and Brett cheered. Theo just grit his teeth and tried not to break Nolan’s hand or Brett’s knee. Their fall slowed until they were gently deposited at the bottom. Once they were let off, Liam immediately dragged them all back in line to go again, this time Nolan and Theo were actually excited.

* * *

After bouncing from ride to ride for a while, they’d ended up in line at the ferris wheel that had initially drawn Liam’s attention. He stared up in wonder as the lights on the spokes formed different shapes. He caught Theo doing the same and smiled to himself.

He and Theo made it to the front and climbed into their gondola and were locked in next to each other by the attendant. The wheel turned a little, lifting them up into the air, and Brett and Nolan were let in below them. As they slowly rose further, bit by bit, Liam leaned into Theo and laced their fingers together.

“Thanks for stopping.” Liam brushed the back of Theo’s hand this thumb.

“I’m glad we did too.” Theo lifted their hands to his lips and kissed them.

“Honestly, this whole trip has been fun.” Liam pressed their legs together.

“Surprisingly.” Theo nodded.

“I kind of cuddled with Nolan earlier, when we went to get some food.” Liam’s words were nervous, hesitant like he was confessing some nefarious deed.

“We’ve all cuddled together already.” Theo reminded him.

“I know, but is that ok? I mean, we haven’t really talked about it.” Liam stared at their hands.

“Do you like it? Are you happy?” Theo focused his hearing, listening to Liam’s heart.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t really expect any of this, but, yeah, I do and I am.”

Theo could hear nervousness in his heart rate, but no sign of a lie. He didn’t think Liam would lie to him, but he thought he might lie to himself. He was glad that wasn’t the case.

“It’s not something I expected either, but it feels kind of... right.” Theo smirked out over the carnival grounds.

“Yeah, it does.” He smiled as his head fell onto Theo’s shoulder.

They sat quietly for a moment longer while they rose to the top. When they were stopped at the top of the ride, Liam tilted his head up and put his free hand on Theo’s cheek pulling him into a kiss. The kiss held a lot of different sensations. The warmth of their breath, the cold of their noses, and the feeling of hovering over the world. Liam could only think of one way to describe it: magical. The car started to slide down the back of the wheel and Liam let the kiss end.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Liam smiled.

“You kiss me all the time.”

“Yeah, but never at the top of a ferris wheel.” Liam felt a little embarrassed admitting to this small fantasy.

“It was nice. Really nice, little wolf” Theo grinned.

“I um... I have a question...”

“Ask away.” Theo gave his hand a quick squeeze.

“Do you ever want to do more than cuddle with them?” Liam tensed, unsure how Theo would react.

“I’ve thought about it. Do you?”

“I’ve thought about it too.” Liam admitted, “Do you think they’ve thought about it?”

“We have!” Brett yelled from above them.

Liam blushed, somehow he’d forgotten Brett was so close. He probably didn’t have to put any effort into listening in since they weren’t even whispering. Though it was kind of comforting to know that he wasn’t alone in wanting more out of whatever it was that was happening between all of them.

Liam made sure to whisper this time, “So you wouldn’t be mad if I was even closer with them?”

Theo whispered back, “Not in the least, little wolf.”

“I’d be ok if you were too.”

Theo smirked, “I’d hope so.”

Theo was glad to hear Liam could feel what was happening. That the friendship between the two couples had started to become something else. Something more comfortable, more relaxed.

“I love you.” Liam’s tension had mostly gone.

“I know,” Theo paused, mostly to mess with Liam, “I love you too, little wolf.”

Liam playfully shoved Theo but laughed afterwards. There had been a weight hanging on him since they’d all started to get closer. Now that he and Theo had finally talked, that weight was gone. Well, mostly. He still wasn’t sure how it would feel acting on his new feelings towards Brett and Nolan even though he knew he wanted to do it.

Theo kissed Liam’s temple and let the cold tip of his nose rest on Liam’s skin. He’d seen the looks Liam had been giving Brett and Nolan and the looks they’d returned both to Liam and himself. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t excite him on some level. As he stared out over the lights of the carnival, he was glad most of the trip was still ahead of them.


End file.
